User blog:Alanomaly/Alanomaly Rap Battles - Ben 10 vs The Doctor 2
This was gonna be released October 1st. But then I finished it and don't like not posting finished things. I have issues. Anyways... Here we have the sequel to the battle that took the longest to write last season. Earth hero Ben Tennyson comes in for a rematch against the Time Lord known as the Doctor. Yay. Special thanks to Grav to helping me out with the Sixth Doctor's verse. Also don't forget to check out Wonder's new off-season battle here. Ye. Prologue TARDIS is in a junkyard. The First Doctor is shown finishing tidying up the outside, and he walks in. Inside, he goes to work with the controls, but is interupted by knocking. He walks to the doors, opens, and looks out. First Doctor (Prologue) Yes? Who's there? Hmm? What is it, what do you want? Voice (Prologue) A rematch, old man. First Doctor (Prologue) Who's there?! Show yourself! figure steps towards the light. Lyrics ALANOMALY RAP BATTLES VS BEGIN! First Doctor Oh, no, I do believe that we've had this fight before. My future, your past, but we shall not settle the score. A continuation of the show using a horrible sequel. I'm in my first life, this battle, to me, is a prequel. What's that, my boy? You stopped one species? A pitiful story line, just like golden goat feces! I'm a wizard father Christmas, you're a Bad Copy of Beast Boy, And your rhymes, I predict, are like prison, Null and Void! Your kids flew away from you, I left mine for her own good. You're an immature, arrogant rascal with a strange taste in food! Have you ever wondered what it's like to be a wanderer of the fourth dimension? You keep the most powerful device as a part of your souvenir collection! My rhymes should scare you, hmm, leave you hiding behind the sofa. Hmm, what's that, boy? Your turn? Well, please, don't hold up. Ben 10 You're no match for me, Doc, I would tell you to call it quits, But I've waited six years to continue this shit. You ain't about to win a round two on my watch. You'll drop to the floor and regenerate when my rhymes hit your crotch! I'll break your cane in half, and then do it to the necks of all your incarnations! I'm a teenage superhero with over a million transformations! Most fans forgot you, the earliest they remember is Troughton! I'll destroy you then recreate the entire universe, Rhomboid Vreedle Darn tootin! Ben 10 I'll Jury Rigg your TARDIS and send it back to Bill & Ted! Tonight, be prepared for to have nightmates when you go to bed! I'll trap you like your Fourht incarnation in a time eddy! I got the best show on Cartoon Network since Ed, Edd, n' Eddy! Here's the plan: We fight fight fine, I win, you lose, And then rip my theme song on this decorative flute! Second Doctor Technically speaking, it's a recorder. Second Doctor steps out of thin air , and stands next to the First Doctor. Ben recalls similar events happening during his first battle with the Doctor. He activates the Ultimatrix and presses it down, transforming into Humungousaur. The beat then [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OxL654_iqKc changes.] Humungousaur HUMUNGOUSAUR! Second Doctor Ah, I see you've been doing your appearance up a bit. I don't like it. An appearance whore of a dinosaur, gives humungous sores, I dislike it. I hate to be contrary, but this is not the best of your aliens. Leave, disappear, blend in like you have a Circuit made from ChamAlien! How could you expect to beat me with no brains and all brawn? I'd like rename you to be a humungous-bore, yawn. You're a no one, nothing, you shouldn't even exist! What's this that I've read? Over seventy appearances? Too many Bakers ruins the bread, but now you've ruined his voice! You look worse than your Quasimodo prototype toy! You're an inferior species with size growth as compensation, We shall rip you apart like nanochip decimation! You seem to be confused, so I shall let you retaliate, But with as slow as you run, I expect your verses to be late! Humungousaur What the truck did I just hear from this puny cosmic hobo? I'll make both your balls fall off and I ain't gonna go slomo. You don't wanna make me MAD unless you're asking for a beating! I'll take you down like Big Ben, Doctor, your time is ticking! I guess you could say I came back around for Seconds, I crushed your next self before, here's the frills for evidence! You're not a professional, you're a silly little clown, Am I growing, or is your confidence just going down? Your bow tie inspired yourself but why not you inspire others? I'll separate you from your companions, leave them screaming Rose Tyler DOCTOR! Humungousaur Do you seriously think that your bowl cut looks hip? Make sure you don't fall, you might break your hip! When I offset the TARDIS, I'll be sure to make a racket, And then knock off that piece of salad from the pelt of your jacket! Fifth Doctor Actually, it's just a stick of celery. Fifth Doctor steps in from a room in the back of the TARDIS. Humungousaur presses the Ultimatrix, transforming into Rath. The [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tlLGhpm-3zE beat changes again.] Rath RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATH! Fifth Doctor I would usually have the safety of others in mind, but you're the exception. A Mexican wrestling tiger filled with anger and pure agitation. You should be put into a time out, or be hit in the head with a cricket bat, You're a Wolverine wannabe in the form of a pussy cat. You're so associated with green, I may as well call you The Emerald Tiger, You say you're winning? Well, honestly, I don't like liars. Let me tell you, yelling and raging are not the best places to begin, You're a stupid feline William Wallace, in need of a Braveheart. (Tegan!) Although, I'm impressed by the way you saved the Tiffin, However, I'll be the one to knit a sweater from your intestines. What will you do, come at me with a pun on your name? I guess you don't realize that's not how it works in the rap game. Calm down, Adam Sandler, you need some Anger Management So you can learn to be a hero, like some Appoplexian enlightenment! Rath (AAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!) Let me tell yah somethin, Doctor Who-Doesn't-Want-A-Female! You've just made your first mistake, I'll hang you by your jacket tail! A man's raps are his castle, that means you live inside a box, While I rock an alien fortress. I'll destroy you like a frog! I'm gonna call you Veggie Man, Veggie Man! I'll throw you back off of that satellite, Veggie Man! You're a naive man, a Veggie Man, a man who lost all friends! I'll blow you up in a ship like what caused Adric's life to end! Who do you think you're callin' stupid, Veggie Man, when you Brought along an android that was built to destroy you?! You're making Rath mad! I'll give you a Siruis Butt Kicking! No one listens to you, but I'll leave all their ears ringing! You think you're better than me? Well that's not so true! I'll leave you questioning your win like it was your title: Doctor Who? Sixth Doctor Were you expecting someone else? Sixth Doctor steps in through the front doors of the TARDIS. Rath slams on the Ultimatrix transforming into Echo Echo. The [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HQaBWziYvY beat again changes.] Echo Echo ECHO ECHO! Sixth Doctor Just when I thought I was a loud mouth egotistical, I meet you, a small robot, powers no where near mystical. I fixed the Chameleon Circuit, do you think you could top my intelligence? I'd crush all your clones even if there were as many as the tribes of Vercingetorix! How ironic Argit put you to sleep when your voice keeps people awake. You call your noise sonic? The screwdriver could make your head shake! I'll leave you stranded with your clones, You'll be Together but Alone. You're no challenge, I needn't drop these rhymes For you're a child, and I'm a Lord of all Times. My outfit may look rubbish, but so is your concept: A sound being in a suit, I don't think NRG accepts. Yell at the top of your lungs all you want, I'll just adapt like a Techadon. You think you can win? Ben, you're guessing! (Ha!) And you're wrong! Echo Echo Hey, are you okay? There's shit talking out your mouth! That last line of your verse? Man, your lyrics are headed south! I use sound to my advantage like a bat, Echo Echo-location to the max, I'm a small robot like GIR, just the right size to hit your nutsack! You're a disliked Doctor, should've made the show Nurse Who! Get back to exercising, you're actors gonna need it soon! I don't break the sound barrier, I'm the one who creates it! I'm the greatest hero in existence, no need to debate it! You're a self-absorbed Willy Wonka look-alike caused by a disease I'll make up for my size with Sonic Chamber, and leave your ears with a ring! I'm like a Cyberman, deleting you with my Attacks, Back with a Vengeance on Varos! I'm bringing about a Vendetta, it's Simple, you can't beat this boss Sonaros! Knock your head on the console and cause yourself to regenerate, Your next self's first episode in your outfit is still embarrasing today! Seventh Doctor Okay, questions. Where am I, who am I, and who are you? Seventh Doctor jumps up from the floort, in a similar manner to his first episode, pointing up at Echo Echo, and then jumps to his feet. Echo Echo turns the Ultimatrix, then presses it. It grows four spikes in an X-like formation. A green wave of energy covers Echo Echo as he evolves into Ultimate Echo Echo. The [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ToP0g5nKaAA beat again changes.] Ultimate Echo Echo ULTIMATE ECHO ECHO! Seventh Doctor Oh, yes, the speaker, so called voice of reason for the Celestialsapien. There's work to be done, Ace, blow up this falsely evolved alien. Kevin's a better Plumber than you could ever be, by the way he cleans Gwen's pipes. Your show rips you off, what with Ben 23, Kevin 11, and let's not forget Clyde 5. I'll chew you up with my superior rhymes like you were made of rice pudding. This is a worst case scenario, the true reason for your evolution starting. I've never needed the sonic, and I won't need it now. Your remark to my predecessor? You should be scared if he's a clown. Step back, Sonorosian, before I defeat your entire species. I could talk you into self destruction with the simplest of ease. I'm friendly on the outside, but the darkest corners of the universe reside within me. Your rhyming skill just like your duplication. You have a mouth like a puppet, Utimate MEME! You don't seem to comprehend the situation, I don't think that you've been told That I won the last round, check the blog, scroll down, and look at the polls! Ultimate Echo Echo You got six votes last time but the Seventh vote was me. I'll shoot you down and kill you with medicine like in your movie. I'll bring my Sonic Doom and you can umbrella handle yourself, I'll cause more problems for you than when the Master fell off of that shelf. I'm an evolved Sonorosian, you're a devolved Time Lord incarntion, And I'll leave you on the floor in a wig-wearing regeneration! I'm a master of this beat and my bars, call me SoundCloud, You're a sweatervest wearing fool who is as ridiculous as that other clown. Rice pudding? I'll blast it off like it was resting on a sound disk, Your tea's getting cold, Doctor, and your pride is at risk. Sylvester McCoy, you can call me a Hatfield, I'm metal and ruthless like the Cyberman, you're an alien Garfield. Anything you've faced is nothing when compared to me. The Day-leks may be dangerous, but I am The Ultimate Enemy! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? ALANOMALY RAP *the logo fades away with the sound of the TARDIS* Poll Who Won? Ben 10 & Aliens The Doctors Trivia *This is the second ''Alanomaly Rap Battle ''to have someone break the fourth wall, following Johnny 5 vs Claptrap: **Ultimate Echo Echo references how the poll on the first Ben 10 vs The Doctor had seven votes, six for the Doctor, and one for Ben, saying the seventh one was him, while talking to the Seventh Doctor. Category:Blog posts